Scallywag
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde attempt to have a swordfight in the Danger Room. (One-shot.)


_Scallywag: (noun) scal·a·wag_

_/ˈskaləˌwaɡ,ˈskalēˌwaɡ/_

_a person who behaves badly but in an amusingly mischievous rather than harmful way; a rascal._

The Danger Room was set to Nightcrawler's personal favorite: the high seas. With the technology they had, every detail down to the salty sea breeze was perfect. It rustled his dark blue curls and stung the back of his throat.

The pirate setting setting was of Kurt's own creation that sometimes he Angel, Colossus, or Kitty Pryde would venture. How exactly did the Danger Room accomplish this was anyone's guess. Beast and the Professor were simply that good.

Today, Kurt was alone with Kitty in the Danger Room, which usually doesn't happen because they would have been accompanied by at least one other person. That was alright though, the two fill out each other's company well enough. Put simply, they were as thick as thieves, practically inseparable for the most part.

At the moment, Kitty was perched up in the crow's nest with her little dragon Lockheed on her shoulder like a parrot. He flapped his small wings, anxious to light things on fire with his breath. Slowly Kitty phases through and heads down to join Kurt on behind the wheel. They were both in the normal X-men uniform save for the hilt meant for their sabres.

"Ahoy Katzchen." Kurt greets in a joking manner. He flashes Kitty a toothy grin that perhaps once made her skin crawl but now it just warmed her heart. "I think that since it's just the two of us today, we should do a one-on-one duel." he offers, searching her face for confirmation.

Kitty shrugs and draws her sword from the hilt on her hip, "Sure- though, I'll have to warn you. I have gotten a lot better at this." She immediately gets into a wide stance and points the tip of the sword towards her best friend.

Amused, Kurt releases his grip on the wheel, doing the same- only that he was dual-wielding. "Oh?" he tilts his head questioningly, "Enough to show _me _up? I don't think so."

"Well maybe I'll have to prove it to you!" Kitty parries and takes the first strike, only to be blocked by him. Kurt had caught her sword with two of his own in a "V" shape. He leans forward with the block, trying to force Kitty back.

Though, it was only the beginning and Kitty Pryde had a lot to show him.

Using her powers, Kitty phases the sword right through and frees it. Appalled, Kurt stares at her with his mouth agape.

"Wh- that's cheating!" he protests, furrowing his brows.

Kitty then smirks at his response. "Is it though? I like to call it _'using my resources.'"_

Kurt swallows. "Fine, if you want to play it like that-" he teleports behind her, gently prodding his sabre to her back. "-then so be it."

Determined, Kitty turns on him and strikes his sabre with her own. The sudden motion disrupts Lockheed's hold on her shoulder, causing him to fly away. She continuously strikes him, driving him back towards the edge of the ship.

When they get dangerously close, Kurt purposely totters backwards, make-believing that he was going to fall overboard. This causes Kitty's demeanor to falter and just when she reaches out to grab him, Kurt teleports out of the way.

Grabbing onto nothing, Kitty veers off the edge with a yelp.

_"Katzchen-!"_ Kurt manages to nab Kitty's leg but momentum and gravity got the better of them and they both fall off.

The Danger Room scenario ends, leaving the room to look like it's normal self with white walls and hard floors. To avoid such an impact, Kurt teleports again with Kitty safely in his arms onto the ground.

Once there Kurt looks down at Kitty who only puffed out her cheeks in contempt. It was cute. "I can't believe you did that!" she protests, giving him a shove.

"Did what?" Kurt inquires innocently.

Kitty lightly pounds on his chest in annoyance. "Making me think you were going to fall!"

"Oh, _that?" _Kurt gives a cheeky grin. "Well that just proves you care about me fair Katzchen."

A light splash of pink appears on Kitty's cheeks, prompting her to turn away in embarrassment. She masks it with a huff and a cross of her arms. "Of course I care about you, you're my best friend." she states.

Kurt leans it close so that his nose is barely brushing her cheek. "Is that all?"

Kitty pushes him away and despite herself, she laughs. "Oh shut up you blue furred, tail having…"

"Scallywag?" Kurt supplies, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes! That's exactly what you are! You really went ahead and did me like that, how _dare _you." At this point, the contempt from Kitty's face has drained away and her mood was light once more.

Kurt uses a hand to tilt her chin up toward him. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to use your powers."

"Yeah well-" Kitty adverts her eye's from Kurt's golden ones. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh Katzchen."

"Hm?"

"You are very adorable." Kurt brings Kitty's lips up to his, pursuing a very sensual kiss. It was very easy considering they had been in each other's arms for an elongated amount of time.

Pulling away, Kitty cocks a brow. "Tricking me _and _stealing. You really are a thieving scallywag." she jokes, bearing a smile.

Kurt chuckles in response, "Ah well, stealing a kiss would be my first offense." He lets her go so that they could stand up and be done with the Danger Room for the day.

"Well you are wanted for another crime." Kitty teases.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Kurt asks.

"Stealing my heart."

And with those parting words, Kitty phases through the ground with wink.


End file.
